The Hummel-Anderson's Got Talent
by The Klaine Purist
Summary: This is not an mpreg story, but all the H-A kids have been born that way. Basically, the H-A kids taking America's got Talent and making it their bitch. I hope you'll like my idea and that I have done the idea justice. (I have limited knowledge of America's got talent) I own nothing, not Glee, not AgT or any of the music/youtube clips.
1. Chapter 1 (all links are youtube)

**This fic came to me when I was supposed to work on my term papers and instead I kept watching clips from various versions of talent shows on youtube. (You guys know how it is).**

**Anyways, I have read some mpreg stories in this fandom and it occurred to me that the biological Hummel-Anderson kids would have to be incredibly talented with two dads such as our favourite gays, so this story just kind of happened, and there will be some more…**

**About Dalton, the clips of music is of a singer called Michael Ball and he is much older than Dalton, but I do picture Dalton to have his light brown curls and dimples. However, he is a mix of his fathers, with Blaine's smile and skin tone, Kurt's built, nose and hair colour and his eyes resemble his uncle Coopers, except they are green. (Oh, and I borrowed Coop's nickname for him from another mpreg story).**

Dalton is so nervous he has a hard time standing still and keeps shifting his weight from one leg to another. Around him people are talking, some dancers are warming up and there is a group of girls giggling in a corner. He checks that his number is still on his Henley for probably the thirtieth time, pressing it against the blue/grey fabric with sweaty palms.

"Calm down Chip, you're going to be great," a voice says and he can feel his uncle's hands squeezing his shoulders. His uncle always calls him Chip, which for some reason annoys the hell out of his dad, but Dalton doesn't mind. With a name like Dalton you learn not to care too much about what people think about your name. He knows his name is special, he knows what it means to his family, and he loves that his uncle has singled him out to give him a special pet name.

"Number 481!"

Dalton hurries to follow the young woman that ushers them down a hallway into a much smaller waiting room. There is an older woman in there with her daughter dressed in matching outfits and a little boy and his parents, Dalton selfishly hopes he doesn't have to follow that little boy. Going on after cute little kids is a nightmare, he has enough experience with that being the oldest of four. The teenage girl catches his eye and she blushes pink when he smiles at her, making her mother scowl at him, so Dalton quickly turns away and focuses on doing his warm up exercises. His uncle is trying to help him, standing in front of Dalton throwing tips his way and flapping his arms as if he is directing a fifty piece choir, it is distracting enough that he forgets his nerves for a while. That is until it is his turn to stand back-stage and look on as the cute little boy lisps his way through a slightly off tune rendition of an oldie, Justin Bieber's "Baby". It is sickeningly cute, but nothing more and he thinks he may have a chance after all.

The little boy is led off the stage by the host, John Leguizamo, a few tears on his cheeks and the crowd out there is bussing, and suddenly this doesn't feel like such a good idea after all. Why did he think that he was good enough to be on the re-launch of America's got Talent? It's not like he does much singing outside the shower and the family karaoke parties. Besides, he is going to be in so much trouble when his dads find out. Dalton is about to turn around and head for the exit when his uncle is there and pats him on the back.

"You go get them Chip, you are a star. With your talent that you have inherited from your father, your dad's charm and my good looks, you kid will knock them dead." And with that he gives Dalton a push and he is on stage, slightly blinded by the lights as he makes his way towards the mark in the middle of the stage. His heart flutters in his chest and his palms are clammy when he stops and lifts the microphone to his lips and looks out at the packed audience and the dreaded panel of judges.

"Hello," he breathes into the mic, and the sound makes him blush slightly.

"Hello young man," Tyler Oakley says to him, "what is your name and what are you going to do for us today?"

Dalton swallows nervously because he knows the minute he says his last name Mr. Oakley is going to know who his father is and he hopes he won't comment on it.

"My name is Dalton… Anderson… Hummel," he manages to get out, "I'm sixteen and I'm going to sing." He barely registers the buzzing of the crowd as he nervously licks his lips and tries to gauge the reaction from the judges. Mr. Oakley just cocks and eyebrow for a second, but then Anna Kendrick, the scary judge, tells him to "get started kid," so he does.

A nod and the familiar tones of "Maria" from West Side Story comes over the speakers. Dalton takes one deep breath and sings : watch?v=y4okBj-KQDQ

When he finishes it is like a fog is lifting and someone suddenly turned up the volume of the world at the same time. His heart is pounding loudly, but it is almost drowned out by the applause of the audience and this wave of emotion is bubbling up inside him, making a grin spread across his face as he dazedly takes in the overpowering sound filling the theatre. The audience eventually quiets down and his nerves jumps up and down in his stomach like Mexican jumping beans.

It is Anna Kendrick who speaks first.

"Dalton," she says and holds his gaze with her eyes, "you made me want to change my name to Maria." And he feels relief washing over him and his grin is back.

"Dalton, that was amazing. You young man are a star!" That's from Kelly Rowland, who has judged on X factor according to his father.

Dalton can barely mutter a few thank you's he is blushing bright red now.

"Dalton," Tyler Oakley says, and Dalton suddenly feels a bit nervous again, "I have never heard a voice like that on a sixteen year old before. What made you choose that song?"

"Well, my dad was Tony in his high school production, so I figured if I did a song that meant something to him, I wouldn't be in as much trouble for doing this behind his back," Dalton rambles, making the audience laugh as he finishes.

"Well, if I was your dad I would be very proud of you," Mr. Oakley says with a cheeky grin.

"Let's vote," he says to his co-judges.

"It's a Yes from me," Kelly says.

"Huge Yes from me," Ms. Kendrick says.

"Dalton, you are going to Vegas, you have 3 Yes'," shouts Tyler Oakley and Dalton manages to say thank you and get off the stage without stumbling over his own feet.

When he makes it backstage he is engulfed in a huge hug from his uncle.

"Coop, you're squishing me," he manages to get out. His uncle lets go of him and wipes away a few stray tears from his face.

"I am so proud of you," he says before hugging Dalton again. There is no interview with the host, he doesn't get through the human wall that is Uncle Cooper and his hugging. Instead he smiles and waves them away.

They get out into the lobby and Dalton cringes when his uncle tells the whole room that his nephew is freaking amazing and will win this competition. It finally hits home that he has gone through to the semi-finals, and that he has to tell his parents when he comes home. Trying to shake off a sense of dread, Dalton follows his whooping uncle out of the building.

When Dalton unlocks the door to his home in Brooklyn later that night, he is really nervous, so nervous that he doesn't react when his little sister Lizzie rushes out into the hallway.

"Dad and Papa are really mad," she whispers, worried in a way only a nine year old can be. Lizzie has always been the worrier in the family.

"Dalton!" he hears his father melodic voice from the kitchen, it is higher and harsher than he has ever heard it before. Subbing his feet on the hardwood floor he makes his way into the kitchen where he finds both his parents.

"Dalton, where have you been all day," his dad says, his hazel eyes look slightly red rimmed, like he has cried.

"And don't give us that bullshit about hanging out with Jasper and Malik because Malik's mother called here wondering where he was," his father bites, he seems angrier than dad.

"I… I was with uncle Coop," Dalton says, and he can see both his parents visibly relax.

"Why didn't you just say so?" his father asks, his voice has returned to its normal speaking range now.

"Uhm…" Dalton studies the floor.

"I sense a confession coming," his dad says and gives his father a look.

"I kind of went behind your backs and auditioned for America's got talent," Dalton says

"Right," his dad says, "so even if we told you that you had to finish high school before doing talent shows or competitions you deliberately obeyed us. You know we have to ground you for this Dalton."

Dalton slumps against the kitchen doorway.

"Yes sir," he says, knowing there is really no use arguing or else he will just make it worse for himself.

His parents look at each other, and they seem to be having one of those conversations without words that they are so good at having.

"I think you should go to your room, and we will talk about your punishment in the morning," his father says, and follows Dalton as he heads for his room. In the hallway he throws an arm around his son and gives him a squeeze. It's good to know his father isn't angry anymore.

"How did you do?" he whispers as he stops by Dalton's door.

"Three Yes' I'm going to Vegas," Dalton whispers back and sees a smile spread across his father's face and a hand ruffles his light brown curls, before his father heads back to the kitchen.

The next time Dalton is getting ready to go on stage he has his father beside him backstage, the rest of his family is in the audience. He is calmer, although his father is kind of freaking out and keep adjusting Dalton's clothes, which is really annoying. All Dalton can think about right now is his song, but still little bits from the past days keep popping up, specially the family interview that was done. He knows that after tonight the whole nation is going to know that he is one of the few children born out of a male pregnancy and that he has two dads. In one way it is no different than everyday life for Dalton, all his friends know that his dad is a carrier and that he and all of his siblings are male pregnancy children, but still, the whole country… that is kind of intimidating.

Dalton tries very hard to push these thoughts out of his head and focus these last few minutes before it is his turn. He has rehearsed the song, he knows it backwards and forwards and he can't wait to hear the reactions to it, whether he is good enough to go through to the final… he tries to be philosophical about it, but he really really wants to.

Finally it is his turn and he can walk out on to the spot in the middle of the stage again. Of course he is slightly nervous because today's judging panel is now four judges, Simon Cowell is back to judge, and according to his father that man is ruthless. Dalton chooses to smile, and hide his nerves, the singing is a piece of cake this talking to the judges, that is nerve wracking.

"Hello, Dalton, how are you feeling today?" Kelly says.

"I feel good, not too nervous," he says, letting his grin get wider. He is not vain, but neither is he stupid and he knows that he has a nice smile, and that girls love his dimples, so maybe that will work on grown women as well. The judges smile and laugh with him, except for Mr. Cowell, he is stone faced.

"So how has the weeks up to tonight been for you?" Tyler asks, and Dalton lets his face fall a bit.

"Well, I was grounded for three Fridays in a row for going on the show behind my parents' back, but that just gave me time for more practise."

Tyler Oakley laughs, as do the rest of them, even stone face is smiling now.

"And how do your parents feel about it now?"

"Oh, much better," Dalton grins, my dad is in the audience with my brother and sisters and my father is backstage." He inclines his head to where he knows his father is pacing nervously.

"Good, good, whenever you are ready," Simon says, and Dalton nods and takes one last calming breath before he gives the signal for his music to start.

watch?v=KTZ4Wwz1-EI

When he is done, he feels elated. He knows that he has done his very best and that if he doesn't go through that there is nothing he could have done better.

"So Dalton, how are you feeling?" John Leguizamo asks him, and suddenly Dalton remember there are cameras watching him.

"Uhm, it was great, I felt it went really well. I just hope the audience likes it as well," he says.

"Let's hear what the judges have to say," John says and turns away from Dalton to face the four in the panel.

"Well," it's Simon who speaks, "Dalton, I thought the guys here exaggerated a bit when they told me about you but seeing you perform with my own eyes, I actually think they didn't. You kid have something great, and with your looks I bet you'll be a hit with the girls."

Dalton just blushes and studies his shoes, he has no idea how to answer that, because who does when they are sixteen and have barely kissed a girl.

He gets more praise and four Yes' and then he can head backstage to find his father.

"You were great D.," his father says as he enfolds him in his arms. Dalton isn't quite as tall as his father yet so he lets his father tuck his chin on top of his head as he holds him tight. "But kiddo, in the final, your dad has to be back here with you, my nerves can't stand one more performance being back here alone." His father looks really frazzled, making Dalton chuckle.

"Sure thing. I love you papa."

"I love you too kiddo."

**If you like this story, please review. I will be writing two or three more chapters, because there are more kids in the Hummel-Anderson family.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ready for part 2? It's a bit shorter than the first one but it fit to stop where I did. Please review and let me know what you think, even if it is to say that it is bloody boring.**

**This time I chose a kid to represent Jacob, and I can actually see him as having some pinoy blood and being Klaine's son. Jacob has the same dimples as his brother, but their colouring is of course different. I hope you guys like my little H.-A. Kids' adventure. Little more Klaine in the next chapter.**

It has been a year since Dalton was here, but he remembers it like it was yesterday and if anything he feels even more nervous now. He looks down on his little brother and Jacob looks completely relaxed. Whether this is because he is too young to be nervous or because he doesn't know any better, Dalton doesn't know. He does know that when Jacob announced at the dinner table last month that he wanted to be on America's got talent too, that their parents just looked at each other and shook their heads.

After last year when Dalton almost made it to the final, his father had said that he didn't think he could handle another round of stress like this again. His dad had laughed at him and ruffled his hair, something their father hated, but they had told Jacob that he had to wait until he was older. Of course the eleven year old had taken that literally, and on his birthday last week he had told Dalton that he was going to go audition… alone. Of course Dalton knew that he would never be allowed to do that without some form of adult supervision, and he couldn't handle watching his little brother be disappointed, so he promised to go with him. Which is why he was here, standing in line again to get into the auditions for America's got Talent. He just hoped that nobody asked him for ID and that they believed him when he said he was eighteen, which was just 4 months away in march so he was just stretching the truth a little…

They finally made it inside, December in New York was a bit cold to be standing around outdoors for so many hours. Removing his beanie and unbuttoning his sailor jacket, Dalton became aware that they were being watched. He glanced around the room and found a group of teenage girls, heads together, giggling and unashamedly staring, '_oh no, they were coming over_.'

"Oh my God, you're Dalton, we saw you last year. You were so good," the girl dragged out the o in so for several seconds, the others just giggled.

"Can we take a picture with you?" Dalton didn't know how to say no, so he ended up posing for pictures with the girls, and then some other people came up to them. They finally made it to the registration desk and luckily got Jacob a number without anyone questioning them.

Now they just had to wait.

When it was finally their turn Dalton was a wreck and Jacob was completely relaxed. '_If this is how it was for my father then I can understand why he didn't want to go through it again,' Dalton thought. _He watched as his little brother kept flipping two cd's over in his hands.

"What'cha doing?" he asked making Jacob look up at him.

"I don't know which one to sing," Jacob said, scrunching up his nose in a move that was uncannily like their dad.

"Well, pick the one do you like the best," Dalton said, and Jacob grew thoughtful again. Dalton rolled his eyes humorously, he could tell he needed to help his kid brother out.

"Okay, choose the one that someone has praised you for singing." Jacob's face lit up, and he handed Dalton one of the cd's and gave the other one to the technician.

Before Dalton could do more than give him a quick pat on the shoulder his brother was on his way out on stage and all he could do was watch.

"Hi there, what's your name?" They had swapped out Demi Lovato for Kelly Rowland on the judging panel this season.

"My name is Jacob," Dalton heard his little brother say.

"And how old are you Jacob?"

"I'm twelve…" here the crowd awww'ed something Dalton had expected, although an annoying little shit most of the time, his little brother knew how to work the puppy eyes, something he had inherited from their dad.

"Okay, and what are you doing for us today Jacob?" Simon Cowell was talking now.

"I'm going to sing '_Valerie_' by Amy Winehouse."

Dalton frowned and looked down on the cd in his hands, it said '_who's lovin' you_' with a big MJ underneath. Damn it, he really needed to be more detail oriented when it came to his little brother.

Jacob must have signalled while he was thinking because suddenly the music was playing and he was singing, and Dalton thought he was doing a good job, but he knew he could do so much better.

What was happening though… the music stopped and Dalton leaned out to see the judges. Something was wrong.

"…wrong. What do you sing apart from that?" he heard Simon Cowell say, and Dalton wanted to burst out on to the stage and yell at him for being horrible to his baby brother.

"Who's lovin' you' by Michael Jackson," he heard Jacob say and suddenly he was furiously jabbing the sound guy with the cd he had been entrusted with. He let go as soon as someone grabbed hold of it and was back by the stage, as close to his brother he could get without being seen. Jacob was looking for him and their eyes met and Dalton gave him a nod and a look that he hoped said, _I'm proud of you and I know you can do it. _

So his brother started singing again, and the roof lifted on the building. Dalton could just watch with a smile as the audience stood up, the judges cheered and his baby brother delivered flawlessly.

watch?v=ThObaKJPRlo

When Jacob got off stage after getting four Yes' he was shaking, and Dalton had to take him over to a quiet corner and hug him for a good ten minutes before they could even think about going home. "That was the scaredest I've been in my life," Jacob said as they were back on the streets again, and Dalton didn't have the heart to correct his grammar, because he might not be flawless, but his little brother had just been incredibly brave, and Dalton was incredibly proud of him.

Of course, Dalton should have learned that going behind his parents backs was never a good idea, however this time he chose to come clean himself and with much less drama.

"Papa, can I talk to you for a moment," Dalton said later that night when his little sisters were in bed and dad and Jacob were bonding over a video game before his bedtime. His father looked up from his drawing board where he was creating something fancy that Dalton couldn't for the life of him understand anyone wanting to wear (although he was glad they did because it kept him in books, clothes and sheet music).

"Uhm, Dalton, what did you do?" His father cocked an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Why do you assume I've done something bad?" Dalton couldn't help but get a little defensive.

"Because you called me papa, and you only do that when you are emotional or are trying to get on my good side. Since you look very guilty I am assuming you did something and now want to confess."

Dalton huffed, but sat down on the footstool and looked up at his father.

"I took Jacob to audition for America's got Talent today."

"You did huh…"

"And it's not like we disobeyed you and dad, you did say that he could audition when he got older and he turned twelve."

Okay, so Dalton wasn't an idiot, he knew that wasn't what his parent's had meant, but it was his only defence at the moment. Thankfully his father looked at him for a moment before a tell-tale twitch presented itself in the corner of his mouth.

"You young man are too smart for your own good." There was a pause. "How did he do?"

"Oh papa, you would have been so proud of him…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter, I hope you like it. Someone wanted more Blaine, and this has more Blaine, I had already planned to bring more of Klaine into this. Again I have chosen an actual kid to act as both a visual and sound supplement. As mentioned before, I own nothing. I'm also in awe of all the kids that dare go up on any stage. Please review.**

That night when Kurt cuddled up to his husband in their bed, he kissed Blaine's neck and took a deep breath and told him of their sons' adventures. To say that Blaine was surprised would be an understatement. Turning on the light before facing his husband he looked into Kurt's blue eyes that were glittering in mirth.

"This isn't funny," he said, but his husband just smiled at him. "I could strangle Dalton sometimes, he is too much like Cooper for it to be good for him." Which emitted a laugh from Kurt.

"Honey, Dalton was just being a good big brother. The whole thing was Jacob's idea. You do realise he would have gotten on the subway and gone down there alone if his big brother hadn't gone with him. Kind of remind me of another impulsive and passionate little brother I know."

"Hrmpf" Blaine said, but he couldn't be angry at his husband, it was just impossible, especially when he started to pepper his face with kisses.

"So we have to go through the whole circus again," he said finally, making Kurt laugh again.

"I love how you have so much fate in our kids, you didn't even ask if he went through to the next round."

Blaine smiled.

"Please, Jacob has an amazing voice, he could have sung the alphabet and they would have let him through."

"Well, that nearly didn't happen," Kurt said, and then proceeded to tell his husband what his oldest son had told him earlier that evening.

The next morning Kurt and Blaine let their youngest son know that they now knew about his little adventure, and of course Jacob's audition was the main topic around the breakfast table until their increasingly disgruntled ten year old daughter blew up.

"That is so unfair!" she cried, "I want to sing and be on TV too. Why do boys always get to have all the fun!" she crossed her little arms over her chest and pouted.

"Lizzie," her father warned her. The youngest, Olivia, sat frozen, spoon halfway to her mouth, milk dripping down on her pyjamas. The eight year old just gaping at her big sister's unexpected behaviour.

"Lizzie honey, I understand that you are upset, but sweetheart the auditions in New York is over, there are no more auditions around here. How about you go next year?" Blaine tried to console Lizzie.

"Ooooooh," Lizzie shouted annoyed.

"Lizzie, that's enough. Your behaviour is unacceptable, this is your last warning young lady," Kurt said. Lizzie pouted through her breakfast, moped as she took her plate to the dishwasher and left the kitchen with her head down. Blaine watched her go and turned to his husband.

"I understand why she's upset." Kurt looked up from clearing the table, his husband was leaning against the kitchen counter looking at him.

"She is jealous and bitter because, let's face it, she does get left out a lot. The boys are older and get to have guy time with their dad's or uncle. Olivia is younger and the baby, and frankly, we let her have her way much too often. Lizzie, well, it seems to me that we expect Lizzie to just conform, because she always do. That little girl does everything to be perfect for her parents, and I'm ashamed I haven't really taken notice until now when she throws a tantrum."

Kurt went over and put his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Wow, how did I get to marry such a smart man?"

Blaine evaded him when he leant in for a kiss, his hands went up and gripped Kurt's underarms.

"Honey, that is so not the reaction I wanted." He looked into Kurt's eyes with a little smile playing on his lips. "Kurt, I see myself in her. I see that closed off kid that worried about not living up to other people, especially his parents, expectations of him. I don't want that for my daughter."

Kurt put his hands down, he wondered silently if he was not a failure as a father. He was so busy all the time with his label, and he had always tried really hard with the boys because he'd had a nagging fear that he wouldn't know how to relate to them. He loved all his kids, but maybe he had overlooked Lizzie somewhat.

"You are right honey, we should try harder to give Lizzie more time, to make sure she knows she is special." They stood together in the kitchen, just listening to the sounds of their kids and breathing into each other. Kurt could feel it when his husband stopped just relaxing and started thinking, so he was not surprised when Blaine stepped around him and headed towards the study. Being used to his husband's sudden onsets of inspiration Kurt just went back to cleaning up breakfast, but before he was done Blaine was back again.

"I've got an idea," Blaine said, and Kurt was struck by how much he looked like his teenage self in that moment, all eager and breathless.

"The last city on the audition circuit is Jacksonville in Florida next weekend. How about I take Lizzie down there so she can audition and then we can meet you and the rest of the herd in Orlando for Christmas?"

Kurt looked at his husband for a moment.

"Okay, but I get to pick out what she is wearing."

And that's how Blaine found himself backstage at America's got Talent for the first time, nervously clutching his and Lizzie's jackets as he watched his ten year old walk out on to the stage. When she stood there in the spotlight it struck Blaine how much of her father she had in her. Pale skin, chestnut hair and her head held high, Lizzie had her father's attitude, something he would never have expected of his soft spoken little girl. Of course he could see her nerves, but he knew that his daughter was so special, she would do fine, and from the snippets he heard he could tell she was charming the judges.

"What is your name darling?"  
"Lizzie Hummel-Anderson."

"How old are you Lizzie?"

"I'm ten."

"Lizzie, was your brother on this show last year?"

"Uh-huh." Blaine could see her nodding, ringlets bouncing up and down.

"You must be a talented family then, do you sing a lot?"  
"Yeah, we have sing star battles after Friday night dinner."

"Well that sounds like fun. Let's hear you sing, okay."

watch?v=W_CbdKvToFE

Of course she blew them away, Blaine had been unsure for a moment because he knew Lizzie was not the strongest singer of his kids, but he felt that if she wanted to try this, then she should get to try. Lizzie tottered out to him on the heels she had insisted on wearing (she definitely was her father's daughter). Her pale little cheeks were wet with tears, but her brilliant smile told him that those were tears of joy.

"You did so well, I'm so proud of you my angel." Blaine hugged his daughter and swept the tears away with his thumbs.

"What do you want to do now?" Lizzie looked thoughtful for a moment, before her face lit up.

"Can we have McDonalds?" Blaine laughed.

"Shure, but don't tell papa, okay."

**A short little note at the end. I don't know if I can update this story (and my other WIP) until I am finished with my term papers and my exams, so please be patient.**


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine and Kurt fell into bed together after a day of travel, check in and nagging kids.

"Never again," Kurt groaned. "Can you believe Dalton tried to get out of going up until the minute we left? I get that spending the Christmas holidays at Disney World with his family is not his idea of fun, but there's no way I leave a seventeen year old home alone in New York City, and if he thinks that then I worry about his sanity. What happened to that sweet little boy that always smiled and laughed?"

Blaine rolled over and took his husband's hand twining their fingers together.

"Honey, he is a teenager, it's normal for him to be moody and irrational, frankly I think we have got a fairly easy ride with him. Perfect warm up for the marathon of puberty we are in for these next ten years." He smiled at his husband and kissed his knuckles. Kurt groaned again.

"Why did we decide to have four kids again?" Blaine just laughed at him. He didn't take his husband's complaining seriously. They lay in silence, just listening to the sounds of the villa they had rented, the faint hum of music from their oldest's room and the whirring of the air conditioning.

"I feel really lucky," Kurt said out of the blue. Blaine just waited him out.

"I mean, I have the most amazing kids, a great job doing what I love, my health and…"

"And a husband who worships you," Blaine finished for him, leaning over and giving Kurt a kiss.

"Hmm, no wonder I feel lucky," Kurt said with a teasing smile reaching out and pulling Blaine closer. They kissed for a while at a leisurely pace, content at just giving affection.

"Oh my god!" Kurt suddenly pulled away from Blaine. "Do you realise we have two children in the semi-finals of America's got Talent?" Blaine laughed at his husband's expression.

"I know, I'm so proud of them both."

"Proud! I'm freaking out over here," Kurt said rather loudly, making Blaine shush him. "How am I going to get through this, it will be nerve wracking. I need to fix costumes, they need rehearsal, oh and staging… not to mention that blasted interview thing…"

Blaine waved his hands in front of Kurt's face.

"Honey, calm down. I will organise everything. I don't have any deadlines for the book I'm working on, I can afford to take some time off writing to get everything organised. All you have to do is show up and be supportive, okay."

This time Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine.

"How did I get such an amazing husband?"

Blaine grinned mischievously.

"Well you knocked me up the summer before my senior year, so you got stuck with me."

Kurt launched himself at him, wrestling his arms above his head, sitting on his pelvis to hold him down.

"You young man are incorrigible. I take it all back… I wonder if I can still get an annulment."

Blaine wrenched his arms free and rolled them over.

"Cheeky. What would I do without you?"

They had barely got home from their holiday and Kurt had gone back to work, because apparently there was some emergency with the latest collection, when the call came from the production company behind America's got Talent arranging the family interview.

Blaine managed to put down a date that was after New Year 's Eve, but before the assorted fashion weeks that happened in late January, early February. He helped Jacob and Lizzie with their songs, picked out clothes for his son, refereed the countless arguments between the two antsy kids, filtered phone calls for his eldest son, for some reason he did not want to talk to some girl called Ashley, and kept the household running like normally.

The day of the home visit and interview Blaine was rushed off his feet because Kurt was stressed out with preparations for Paris and was taking phone calls in Blaine's office, Dalton was moody and was playing loud music in his room, Blaine had tried repeatedly to talk Olivia out of her fairy princess dress complete with wings and into something more appropriate. The two stars of today were busy cleaning their rooms, something they should have done the night before, but had somehow avoided. So when the doorbell rang, Blaine had just been able to throw on a shirt and was tying his tie, his hair was a wild mess and he felt somewhat self-conscious when he opened the door. Everything had been so much easier last year.

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson, so nice to see you again," the camera man smiled.

_The family is sitting on a big couch. Dalton with Olivia on his lap then Kurt, Lizzie, Jacob and finally Blaine. Olivia is wearing a pink sparkly dress and fairy wings, her dark hair is in pigtails, Dalton is smiling politely as his baby sister squirms in his lap, the two fathers smile and interact with the two kids in the middle._

"_I love my brother and I if I can't win then I want him to win." _

"_Lizzie is the best sister, she always takes care of everyone and she deserves to win so much."_

"_It never occurred to us to enter our children into talent shows. When Dalton auditioned last year, it was a surprise, but we knew he wanted to be an actor so it wasn't completely out of the blue, but these two are sneaky."_

"_Music is a big part of our family, Kurt and I loved to sing and perform when we were younger, I don't find it surprising that we have transferred that love to our children. They are very talented and I am so proud of them both."_

It is the first semi-final show and Lizzie is the third act. Blaine looks at his ten year old who is coolness itself. There's not even a hint of nerves and she is grinning because yesterday they did the dress rehearsal and she got to try the staging and apparently she felt like Tinkerbelle, so that's the recipe for one happy little girl. Blaine is a little more worried. Not so much on how Lizzie will do, he knows that his daughter will do her best, what he is nervous about are the other acts. They are very talented and even if he thinks his little girl is the best he is very worried that she won't be good enough and what then? Will she handle the disappointment or will it break her? Is he the world's worst father for not shielding his child from situations like this where she will potentially face crippling disappointment?

Lizzie doesn't seem to think about these things, why would she, she is only ten. Now he takes the hand of the production assistant that is going to take her to the moon in the sky, and all Blaine can do is smile and keep his fingers crossed.

watch?v=mWQH5-OLbO8

In the end Lizzie gets a mixed result and does not go through to the final, leaving Blaine with a teary little girl. It is difficult, but after a few days of moping Lizzie decides to become her brother's biggest supporter instead and frankly Blaine is immensely proud of her.

When it is Jacob's turn Kurt has his hands full with two little girls with their pink banner proclaiming that Jacob is the number 1. He is so nervous that he snaps at them a couple of times, which he would normally never do. His nerves comes from the secrecy surrounding his youngest son's performance. Both Blaine and Jacob have been very secretive, and Dalton, who is the only sibling let in on the secret just let slip that he thought Kurt would be proud. Of course he will be proud, when is he not proud…

When Jacob is up Kurt can tell he is nervous, but the judges joke around with him for a while to loosen him up. Kurt isn't sure if it helps, it sure as hell doesn't help his nerves, but when Jacob finally says what he is singing and dedicates the song to his Papa who always got bullied for singing girl's songs Kurt has to slap a hand over his mouth to stop himself from sobbing on live television.

watch?v=wzdekFswDPg

Jacob get nothing but praise from the judges and the audience is on their feet. Kurt is clapping and cheering, and somehow remembering that he has two little girls so he hoists them up, one on each arm and they are clapping for their big brother as well.

Jacob goes through to the final, and when Kurt sees his son backstage later the little boy is beaming.

"I beat Dalton," he says, and Kurt laughs as of course that is the most important thing for Jacob, that he is now further in the competition than his older brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine and Kurt Hummel-Anderson are still asked about their son Jacob's second place at America's got Talent a little over four years ago whenever they do any press. They are also asked about Dalton's success in the world of musical theatre, and people are very interested in what Jacob, and Lizzie too, will do when they finish high school. Blaine and Kurt try to be diplomatic and vague, they don't want to make any statements on behalf of their children and they do not want the reporters to dig into their family life, which is just like any other family with three teenagers and a grown son that keeps dropping in at the most inconvenient times, chaotic. They do not talk about how they had to ground Lizzie for piercing her nose, for staging protests against animal cruelty at school and how she walked out of a class because "her teacher is a misogynistic old pig." Lizzie is a fifteen year old with all the attitude of her papa plus a political rebellious side they are not sure where came from.

Then there's Jacob, who at sixteen is slamming doors, answering in single word sentences and has a very close relationship with a boy called Andy. Kurt and Blaine have been discussing in the privacy of their own bedroom whether something else is going on between the two boys, but they figure Jacob will come out to them when he is ready if he indeed is gay. They cannot agree on that, Kurt saying yes, Blaine saying no.

Of course then there's Olivia, who has outgrown the princess dresses, the pink sparkles and the wings. Now she is an edgy little hipster, barely thirteen and not as rebellious as her older siblings, thank goodness. Olivia is a quiet girl, she plays the piano like her dad, makes some of her own clothes and stays out of the drama that is Jacob and Lizzie's lives.

"Dad?" Olivia tries, leaning against the doorframe to his study. She knows he is busy with the editing of his latest book, but papa is in Milan and she isn't a hundred percent certain when he'll be home, and this is kind of a pressing matter.

"Dad," Olivia tries again, and this time he responds. He pushes his reading glasses into his wild hair and smiles at her.

"What is it Livvy?"

"I was wondering… I mean… Dad, can you sign this form for me?" she takes two steps into the office and holds out the piece of paper in front of her.

"What is it, a school trip?" he says and all Olivia can do is place the form on the desk and retreat. She watches as he reads through it, his dark eyebrows climbs up and disappears into his curls as he reads.

"Sweetheart," he says when he has finished reading. "This is a parental consent form to take part in the X Factor shows." She nods her head, not sure she can speak right now she is so nervous.

"Sweetie, you're barely thirteen. This is a tough show… and you know that me and your papa would never stand in your way but… do you think you're mature enough handle the pressure?"

"Of course I am daddy," Olivia sighs, being the youngest it seems like she will never really grow up in her fathers' eyes. Her dad gives her one last look, before he picks up a pen.

"Okay then," he says and signs his name with a flourish.

Olivia asks her uncle Sammy if he can take her to the audition and he immediately says yes, then he asks if she has permission from her parents. It's so typical of Uncle Sammy, but he is Olivia's favourite uncle and, being and artist, he always has the time. He is also excellent company because he does funny impressions that make her forget to be nervous. Not that Olivia is very nervous, it's just singing, although in front of more people than she has ever sung in front of before, but still. She knows the song backwards and forwards, she just has to do it like he always does and it will be fine. When she tells her best friend Amanda that she is not coming to school tomorrow because she is leaving for Chicago so that she can spend the weekend with her uncle and audition for the X Factor two of the other girls in class overhear and start making fun of her. Tiffany and Kaitlin always treat her and Amanda like dirt, so Olivia is used to it, but it still stings.

"You are gonna look like such an idiot," they laugh, "You can't even sing."

Amanda bristles at that, because the hours she and Olivia has spent playing Sing Star at their slumber parties are many and she knows what Livvy can do, but Olivia takes hold of her hand and drags her away.

"I don't care what they say," Olivia says. "I wish you could come with me though."

That Saturday Olivia is waiting in anticipation for her turn to go on stage. The hours go by as she waits with Uncle Sammy, but finally it is her turn and she gets a mike and can go on stage.

"Hello!"

"Hello sweetie, what's your name and how old are you?"

"My name is Olivia Hummel-Anderson and I'm thirteen years old."

The judges look at each other."

"You're related to Dalton, Jacob and Lizzie?"

"Yes, they are my older siblings."

"They are very talented, are you as talented as them?" one of the judges ask her, and Olivia thinks that is kind of rude but answers sweetly that; yes, she believes she is.

"Okay, so what are you singing?"

"I'm singing Nina Simone's "I'm feeling good" she says, and then the judge from earlier has the audacity to ask her if she has rehearsed it, is he some kind of idiot? Olivia takes a leaf out of her dad's book and smiles sweetly as she answers their questions, careful not to show any other emotion.

They finally seem satisfied that yes, she knows the song, and let her get on with it. Grown-ups can be so annoying.

watch?v=ffyZNW7Ra7M

The applause, the sound of the audience, it was rushing over her making it hard to focus. Grinning from ear to ear Olivia felt like she was floating in a sea of noise and it was the most amazing feeling ever. When everything finally calmed down the judges got to their seats and she could focus, even if she couldn't stop grinning.

"That was unbelievable. In all my years as a judge on this type of show I have never heard an audition like that."

"You little miss, are a D-I-V-A.

"You have soul girl."

"I think we will all remember this day as the day a star was born."

And she was right, that judge, Olivia always remembered that day, the first time she sang in front of a large audience, the first audition, the start of her journey. She mentioned it in her speech when she won her first grammy, and the second as well, but most of her speech was dedicated to her family. Her brother the Broadway star, her sister the Emmy winning actress, her brother the music producer and most of all, her two fathers, who she loved more than anything in the whole world. Like she was fond of saying; without them, there would be no me, I am who I am because of them so of course I owe them everything.

And no matter how old they were, Blaine would clasp Kurt's hand and Kurt would wipe away a tear with his fabulous scarf, and they would look at each other and know that they had done their job as parents well, because no matter how many fights there had been over the years, their children always came home to them. They were a family, and no amount of success mattered more than that.

**I hope you have all enjoyed this story. It changed a bit from my original plan, but I'm still fairly happy with the end result. I know I have taken some liberties with how things work in real life, and I own noting of the music and the characters are purely fictional, and the video's are just as visual enhancements to the reading experience.**

**Please let me know what you think. If I don't get feedback I cannot change the things you might not like about my writing and if you have any praise that will give me incentive to write more.**


End file.
